


At least we're matching now

by MochiMochiDohyon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Hyuka loves pink, M/M, Soobin does not, problems ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMochiDohyon/pseuds/MochiMochiDohyon
Summary: In which Huening Kai loves pink a bit too much.“All of our white clothes are pink because you just HAD to wash your new hoodie!”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	At least we're matching now

If there is one thing Huening Kai adored, other than plushies and his boyfriend, Soobin, it would have to be the color pink. Something about it caught his attention. It could be soft or eye-catching, it could be closer to a red or closer to purple, or a weird mixture of both. So of course, when he was out shopping and he saw a neon pink hoodie that caught his attention, he had to buy it.

When he arrived home, he happily showed it to Soobin, who smiled at him and took that chance to remind him that they were doing white laundry the next day, so to gather all of his white clothes that needed washing. After doing that, Kai decided he couldn’t wait more and he decided to wear the hoodie for the remainder of the day. Bad idea.

The day was soon over, and, while cuddling with Soobin and watching a movie, he noticed he needed to change onto his pajamas. Without putting any second thought into it, he simply threw the pink hoodie onto the washing machine, where the rest of clothes were waiting for it to be turned on.

Next morning wasn’t fun. “Kai?” He heard Soobin call out. Poor innocent Kai couldn’t hear the annoyance in his voice, but it was definitely there. “Yeah, hyung?”

“Did you wash the pink hoodie you wore yesterday?” Kai was confused, and responded with a simple yeah, why, before entering the bathroom, that is, where he met the sight of Soobin holding a light pink T-shirt that he was sure the older did not own. His eyes then went down to a basket that was placed on the floor, filled with an insane amount of pink clothing in various tones At that exact moment, Kai knew he fucked up.

“All of our white clothes, and I mean it, all of them, are now pink because you felt the urgent need to put on that goddamn pink hoodie as soon as you bought it.” Soobin was annoyed and Kai couldn’t fight back because he knew he was in the wrong. Instead, his eyes couldn’t help but get slightly teary

“I-I’m sorry hyung… I didn’t think before throwing it into the washing machine, I forgot you said white clothing only. God… I really ruined all of our clothes, didn’t I? I’m a mess, I am so sorry! Please forgive me.” Soobin looked at the youngest, and, even though he was mad, he knew that Huening Kai hadn’t meant it. He decided to hug him softly.

“Shh, it’s okay Kai, at least we’re matching now, so I guess something good did come out of this.” Kai’s eyes brightened. “So you forgive me?!” Soobin shook his head.

“Nuh uh, let’s not get that ahead of ourselves, I’m gonna need… hmm… a bunch of cuddles to actually forgive you, think you’ll be able to give me that in exchange for ruining my clothes?” Kai, instead of saying something, dragged Soobin to the couch before cuddling him.

“But hyung, it’s not only your clothes that got ruined, mine too…”

“Who’s the one that likes pink again?” Kai rolled his eyes before kissing Soobin to shut him up. And this is how Huening Kai learnt to always separate colored clothes from white ones. Unless he wanted to annoy Soobin, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this short drabble! I really enjoy writing small pieces like this, so expect a lot more coming from me soon!


End file.
